Cherry Bomb
by CarolineGrint
Summary: (Jelsa & Hiccelsa) Elsa comenzará un juego de seducción para probar la fidelidad de la amistad entre Jack y Hiccup. Entre los tres comienzan un triángulo amoroso pleno de rivalidad, sofisticación de juegos y seducción. Inspirado en la película Cherry Bomb :D
1. Chapter 1

**Es mi primer fan fic, no es que excuse lo mal que lo empecé pero... Jajajaja. Tomé la idea de una película que se llama Cherry Bomb.**

 **Cambié cosas de los personajes para ambientarlas a la historia, y aún no se si vaya a terminar en Hiccelsa o Jelsa, amabas me agradan.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

Era un día como cualquier otro en la vida de Hiccup en el trabajo como un empleado mas en un club deportivo. Estaba mirando a una chicas en los brincolines con mucha atención, cuando de pronto su jefe, el señor Tuffnut, le hablo sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

\- Hey ¿No vas a hacer lo que te ordené? - le dijo mirando al piso indicándole que aún no recogía unas pelotas de tennis.

\- ... Si señor, disculpe - le contestó Hiccup sin dejar de ver a una de las chicas mientras el señor Tuffnut seguía caminando para dejarlo hacer su trabajo.

Al cabo de unos minutos Hiccup había terminado de recoger todas las pelotas dejando con mucha tristeza a las chicas en los trampolines.

\- Ese señor Brutacio (así se refería a su jefe) es un aguafiestas, ¿Porque siempre debe mandarme a mi? ¿Porque no Astrid? Ella nunca... - iba pensando Hiccup cuando al pasar por la oficina de su jefe escuchó algo que le llamó la atención. Dejó la canasta de pelotas en el piso, mientras intentaba mirar por la ventana de la oficina. No esperaba encontrarse con su jefe y Astrid en un juego de seducción que ya sabía bien en que terminaría todo.

\- Ja, Brutacio, eres un desgraciado - dijo Hiccup para si mismo cuando de pronto le llegó un mensaje de texto que lo puso nervioso y en su torpeza dejo caer unas pelotas lo que hizo que su jefe dejara su juego para ver lo que ocurría, pero Hiccup ya había salido corriendo dejando tras de el pelotas regadas.

/

Al mismo tiempo en que las actividades de Hiccup comenzaban en otro lugar de la ciudad no muy lejos, un chico con cabello platinado se iba levantando inhalando un poco de aquello que tenía enrollado en un papel. Se relajo un poco y salió de su casa, mientras iba caminando sacó su celular para enviar un mensaje de texto

"Ya voy en camino, no tardes mas como siempre"

Mientras iba caminando se topó con una construcción, la cual estaba a cargo de su hermano Easter. La relación entre ellos no era para nada fraternal, al contrario, carecía de cariño. .

\- Hey... ¡Jack! Ven aquí- le gritó Easter a Jack mientras estaba por colgar una llamada telefónica.

\- ¿Qué pasa ahora Easter? - dijo Jack con un poco de frustración y fastidio.

\- ¿Dónde esta papá? Te dije que cuidaras que no hiciera una estupidez. Puede arruinar todo, es tu tarea alejarlo de los problemas-

\- No puedo estar detrás de el todo el tiempo, no soy una maldita niñera - Dijo mientras retrocedía para seguir su camino.

\- ¡Sabes lo que te pasará si el o tu lo arruinan, Jack!- alcanzó a gritarle Easter antes de tener que contestar otra llamada.

El camino se había vuelto pesado gracias a su odioso hermano ¿Quién se creía? ¿amo dueño de todos?. En esos momentos Jack se sentía desesperado y frustrado por no poder contestarle como quería, pero gracias a su hermano tenía un lugar donde dormir, comida y dinero para sus vicios.

Después de un rato llegó a "The Guardians" el club deportivo donde su amigo trabajaba. Ingresó al lugar con un cigarro en la mano listo para esperar a Hiccup.

-¿Que hay de nuevo Jefe? Le dijo Jack a Hiccup que se encontraba en una pequeña recepción haciendo algo de papeleo.

\- Eso depende - contestó Hiccup mientras hacía una pequeña sonrisa haciendole señas de que se acercara.

\- ¿Depende? ¿De que depende? - Jack se acercó divertido.

\- Vi a Brutacio y Astrid... Tu sabes-

\- ¡¿Con Astrid?! Viejo, ahora se porque nunca nos hizo caso, le gustan los viejos-

\- Jajajaja si... Hubiera visto mas de no ser por tu estúpido mensaje. Casi me atrapan Jack- recordó Hiccup el incidente que su amigo había provocado cuando estaba espiando a su jefe.

\- ¡Jack! ¿Que te he dicho de las visitas en hora de trabajo- le dijo su jefe que acababa de acercarse a ellos, mirando despectivamente a Jack

\- Jack, te he dicho que aquí no se fuma, además ¿Qué haces aquí? - El señor Tuffnut se veía molesto. Era el mismo problema de siempre con esos dos.

\- Solo estoy esperando a que el salga ¿A que hora sales Hiccup?-

\- A las seis - dijo Hiccup divertido por las reacciones de su jefe ante esa situación.

\- Pues, aún faltan unos minutos, espera afuera. No gozas de ningún privilegio aquí - le dijo el señor Tuffnut a Jack haciendole señal de que avanzara a la salida

\- Yo no gozo de ningún privilegio ¿Que tal Astrid? - Jack dijo eso de una manera burlona mirando a los ojos a aque hombre.

Tuffnut se quedó callado y bastante avergonzado porque Hiccup no había evitado burlarse de ese comentario.

\- Solo vete hasta que den las seis- dijo el hombre mientras se alejaba de ellos.

Comenzaron a reírse y a hacer comentarios sobre el ya que no era la primera vez que lo cachaban en esa situación con Astrid, al menos ya lo sospechaban. Pasaron unos minutos cuando pasó aquello que pondría al límite de todo en sus vidas.

Una chica rubia de ojos azules, cuerpo verdaderamente bien formado, con buenas curvas. Era bastante guapa. Y ahí estaba ella con el cabello semi recogido, lentes obscuros, un short muy corto a la cintura con una blusa sencilla también corta.

Se paró frente a ambos chicos en el mostrador también con un cigarro en la mano. Ellos solo la veían como si fuera algo brillante.

\- ¡Elsa! ¿Que haces aquí? No te esperaba- dijo acercándose rápido el señor Tuffnut y detrás de el iba Astrid.

\- Dijiste que a las seis ¿recuerdas papá?- le dijo Elsa mientras se quitaba los lentes y le daba un beso a su padre en la mejilla.

\- ¿Si? Bueno, es que... Verás hija... ¿Que estás haciendo? Dame eso - le contestó vagamente mientras arrojaba su cigarro por la puerta y luego continuó.

\- Verás hija, estoy con bastante trabajo extra, me temo que hoy no será pero, tenemos mas tiempo otros dias ¿No? Toma (le dijo mientras sacaba dinero de su cartera y se lo entregaba a Elsa) nos vemos mas tarde en casa ¿si?

\- Claro, todo el tiempo del mundo padre ¡Gracias! - Elsa no parecía molesta ni triste, al contrario lo tomaba bastante tranquila.

Mientras Elsa seguía hablando con su padre y saludaba a Astrid, Hiccup tomaba sus cosas para salir. Pero ni el ni Jack podían dejar de observarla

\- Bueno, ya me voy jefe, ya son las seis- dijo Hiccup ya estando a nada de la salida, su jefe solo asintió con la cabeza. Se despidieron de Elsa con un "hasta luego" pero mientras iban caminando los dos volteaban la cabeza para poder seguir mirandola, al darse ella cuenta y solo les sonrió y les guiñó el ojo. Se despidió de su padre y salió del club.

\- ¿En que escuela van? - le preguntó Elsa a su amiga Rapunzel mientras veía a Jack y Hiccup caminar a lo lejos

\- En la misma a la que entrarás, pero hoy fue su cierre de actividades ¿Porque? - le contestó la rubia sin mas interés de lo debido.

\- Son... Interesantes...-

 **Gracias de nuevo, apreciaré sus comentarios pero no sean tan rudos u.u.**

 **La verdad no escribo tanto así para que la historia llegue a mucho, pero es una buena forma de entretenerme.**

 **Los personajes son propiedad de Disney y Dreamworks.**


	2. De - tin - marin ¿Quién es mas loco?

Jack y Hiccup se dirigían a casa de éste último para poder dejar sus cosas y cambiarse el uniforme del trabajo. El camino transcurrió rápido mientras hablaban de cosas banales como siempre hasta que se tocó el tema de esa chica rubia que habían visto hace unos minutos en el club.

-¿En dónde la había escondido Tuffnut? ¿Viste sus ojos? - preguntó Hiccup con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- No lo sé, estaba mas ocupado viendo algo mas que sus ojos. Escuché que vino para...- Jack no pudo seguir hablando cuando vio que ya se encontraban afuera de la casa de Hiccup. Hizo una mirada de preocupación y molestia.

\- ¿Que vino para qué?... Descuida no hay nadie en casa- le dijo Hiccup cuando notó su expresión.

Entraron a la casa como si entraran a algún lugar prohibido.

Jack sabía de sobra que a la madre de Hiccup no le gustaba la amistad entre ellos y mucho menos que el estuviera en su casa. La razón por la que los padres de Hiccup se mostraban constantemente molestos era que a su parecer Jack era una mala influencia para Hiccup; sabían que la vida de "familia" que el llevaba no era del todo sana y natural, que no tenía un comportamiento prudente, además de que su vida profesional parecía ir ningúnun lado. En pocas palabras, para ellos Jack era un fracasado.

Se encontraban en la habitación de Hiccup escuchando música, platicando.

-¿Esta estaría bien? - preguntó Hiccup refiriéndose a la camisa que acababa de ponerse.

\- Sólo si es para ver a tus padres, jajaja- Jack le contestó mientras volvía a poner su atención en la laptop.

Hiccup se burló y volvió a cambiarse de ropa, esta vez por algo mas "adecuadosegún la opinión de su amigo. Usaría unos jeans algo desteñids y un poco ajustados, solo lo suficiente para poder usar unas botas Jeep, una playera básica blanca con una camisa de cuadros rojos encima, y por último su chamarra negra.

De pronto se escuchó que tocaron la puerta y enseguida la abrieron, era la madre de Hiccup.

\- Hiccup ¿llegaste? Llegó algo...- la señora hizo una pausa al ver que en la habitación se encontraba Jack, y no le quedo de otra mas que saludar mientras Hiccup abría el sobre que le había llegado donde venían sus cualificaciones de la escuela.

\- Y... ¿Esta todo bien?- dijo ella emocionada.

\- Si... Todo esta bien-

\- ¿Solo bien? Ninguna materia con malas notas... ¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ti!- la señora se encontraba abrazando a Hiccup, pero parecía que todo eso lo hacía para incomodar a Jack, lo cual funcionaba no solo con el, si no para Hiccup también. Era una situación muy incómoda.

\- Vamos, Hiccup ¿nos quedaremos aquí todo el día? - por fin había hablado Jack, pero por supuesto estaba molesto.

-Claro que...- Hiccup fue interrumpido por su madre.

\- Haremos algo especial, quédate. Tal vez podríamos ir por pizza, ya sabes, para celebrar- la señora no dejaba de sonreír

\- No, es que iremos a celebrar a otro lado. Todos estarán ahí- Hiccup ya se veía de verdad enfadado.

\- ¿Con todos y con "nadie? Oh, esta bien entonces diviértete- después de decir eso, al fin había salido de la habitación.

Ambos amigos se quedaron viendo por un minuto, esa situación cada vez se hacía mas incómoda y molesta. La manera en como la madre de Hiccup quería engrandecer a su hijo frente a Jack sabiendo que el no era ese chico que a ella le encantaba presumir.

\- Pensé que no estaría, se supone que debe estar en su turno en el hospital...- Hiccup trató de disculparse con Jack por lo que había pasado.

-Da igual, vamonos ya niño pródigo- Le dijo Jack sonriendo y tomando sus cosas para poder salir.

/

Ya era algo noche, en el campus que recién había dado por cerrado un ciclo mas de estudios habían estudiantes celebrando. Corrían de un lugar a otro con bengalas encendidas, celebrando como cada grupito sabía hacerlo.

Elsa se encontraba solo acompañado a sus amigas ya que ella aún no era estudiante oficial de ahí. Llevaba puesto un blusón que le llegaba a la mitad de las piernas color guinda, medias negras, botines marrones y una chamarra de mezclilla, también traía el cabello totalmente suelto. Definitivamente estaba llamando mucho la atención entre los chicos, pero en su mente solo quería encontrar al par del trabajo de su padre.

-Entonces esta vez si vas a quedarte ¡Que bien! ¿Tu madre no te extraña? -Rapunzel le había preguntado a Elsa mientras iban caminando.

\- ¡Claro que me extraña! Pero, ya sabes... Es bueno cambiar de aires y no pienso volver con ella. Me gusta estar con mi papá, me trata como una adulta- Elsa le contestó a su amiga, pero su mirada ya se encontraba fija en los dos chicos malos que había visto por la tarde.

Ambos se encontraban recargados en una pared fumando, sin conocimiento de que la rubia ya los había encontrado y que no dejaba de mirarlos. Elsa comenzó a caminar hacia ellos decidida, así era ella.

\- Disculpen, aquí no se puede fumar- dijo burlonamente mientras le quitaba el cigarrillo de la mano de Jack.

\- ¡Hey, hola! - dijo Hiccup aún recargado en la pared pero manteniendo un contacto visual con Elsa bastante intenso. Elsa solo sonrió mientras inhalaba un poco del cigarro de Jack.

-¿Irán a Berk? - la rubia preguntó mirándolos fijamente.

\- Si - dijo Hiccup

\- Tal vez - Jack dijo eso casi al mismo tiempo que Hiccup. -¿Tu irás? -

\- Pues, ese es el plan...- ella no dejaba de mirarlos.

\- ¡Elsa, vamos! ¡Se hace tarde! - su amiga Rapunzel y otro grupo mas de amigos ya esperaban a Elsa para salir.

-Ya voy... Bueno, tal vez los vea allá- dijo mientras les sonreía y le devolvía su cigarro a Jack, para después darse la vuelta.

-¡Espera! ¿Nos das tu número? - Hiccup se le acercó mas impidiendo que se fuera.

-... Esta bien, anotalo: 04 72 34 14-

Hiccup terminó de anotarlo en su celular y después marcó para asegurarse de que no se lo había dado mal. Sonrió picaramente al escuchar el celular de Elsa sonar, ella contestó mirándolo a los ojos

\- ¿Bueno? ¿Quién es? - no podía creer que de verdad le estuviera siguiendo el juego al castaño, mientras Jack solo miraba aún recargado mas atrás. Se veía divertido.

\- Hola, soy Hiccup - él simplemente no podía dejar esa sonrisa que a muchas volvía locas.

\- ¿Hiccup? ¿Hiccup que? -

\- Haddock-

\- Lo siento ¿Te conozco? Estoy segura de que no he oído hablar de ti - Elsa colgo su celular con cierto aire de egocentrismo

Hiccup ya se veía molesto, la forma tan irónica en como ella se estaba comportando lo hacía sentir humillado. Pero antes de que Elsa decidiera dejarlos en serio, le regresó la llamada a Hiccup y vio como esa sonrisa regresaba a él.

\- Hola ¿Es Hiccup? -

\- Claro que soy yo -

\- Hola Hicc, soy Elsa. DIsculpa ¿Puedo hablar con Jack, por favor? - ella había ganado ese juego y lo sabía, se notaba en su expresión de satisfacción.

Hiccup no podía creerlo ¿Ellos ya se conocían? ¿Porque Jack no me había dicho nada?, aún sin creerlo dio la vuelta para entregarle el teléfono a Jack para que contestara. Se notaba en Jack una expresión ganadora, burlona y divertida a la hora de contestar la llamada.

-¿Hola?- dijo Jack calmado

\- ¿Me ayudarás a mantenerme oculta? -

\- Esperaba que lo pidieras-

\- Lo recuerdas bien- Sin mas Elsa cortó la llamada, se dio a la vuelta y dejo al par de amigos solos.

Ambos veían como su perfecta figura se alejaba, no podían dejar de ver cada parte de ella sin volverse locos.

\- Como quiero que sea mía- dijo Jack mientras inhalaba un poco de su cigarro.

\- ¿Si? Bueno, veamos quien lo logra primero- Hiccup le contestó sonriendo de esa manera que ambos amigos lo hacían cuando se retaban a algo.

\- Pffffhh... Uuuh, Haddock... - Jack contesto sacando el humo de su boca riendo. Aceptando el reto que su amigo le acababa de insinuar.

/

Iban camino a Berk, un bar en el que los estudiantes de su escuela acostumbraban ir para pasar un buen rato con buena música y compañía. En el lugar ya conocían a Jack por unos "negocios alternos" que tenía su hermano,así que no tenían que hacer fila para poder pasar.

-... ¿Porque no me dijiste que ya conocías a Elsa? Me hubiera ayudado saberlo, así no quedaba como un estúpido frente a ella- Hiccup no se veía molesto solo con mucha curiosidad de saber si ya había perdido el reto antes de que comenzara.

\- ¡Relájate! No tiene importancia, solo la vi unas cuantas veces cuando venía de visita, pero al parecer esta vez vino para quedarse-

Al llegar a la entrada del bar saludaron a los guardias y cadeneros cuando vieron que Elsa los saludaba desde la fila. Jack le hizo una seña de que se acercara para entrar con ellos, no dudo ni un poco en dejar a sus amigas solas en esa fila para entrar antes con ellos.

Cuando entraron Hiccup fue el comisionado en ir a la barra a buscar alfor para que bebieran los tres. Mientras esperaba a que lo atendieran observaba el juego de coqueteo que empezaba a tener lugar entre Jack y Elsa, el le decía cosas al oído y ella solo reía, cuando se volteaban a ver quedaban muy cerca y se sonreían mucho Jack tenía su brazo recargado en la misma pared en la que lo hacía Elsa y cuando quiso acercarse mas a ella para besarla, ella simplemente se movió y después caminó hacia el baño.

Hiccup que había visto todo, paso de sentirse molesto y algo humillado a sentirse ganador cuando vio la reacción de Elsa al intento de Jack por besarla. Ambos esperaron a que Elsa saliera, cuando lo hizo los tres comenzaron a bailar, aunque mas bien parecía estar bailando con Jack, eso desesperaba un poco al castaño.

Después de un rato, Jack y Hiccup entraron al baño, estaban hablando de Elsa y de a quién de los dos prefería mientras salían sin saber que ella los esperaba y había escuchado lo que dijeron.

\- Así que, veamos quién me gusta mas- dijo ella algo divertida.

\- Dinos, a quién de los dos prefieres - dijo Jack abrazando a su amigo

\- Jajaja, veamos... De-tin-marin...- dijo Elsa mientras los iba apuntando con el dedo.

-¡Yo!- la interrumpió Jack poniéndose frente a ella.

\- Jajaja... Oh, me encanta esa canción- dijo mientras les deba la espalda dejándolos con dudas otra vez.

Mientras seguían bailando, esta vez de una forma mas justa, alguien reconoció a Jack. Su nombre era Flyn y al parecer ya estaba algo ebrio, se acercó a Jack con movimientos torpes.

\- Vamos, Flyn. Tienes que salir de aquí, fue suficiente por hoy- Le dijo Jack mostrandose por primera vez serio y sensato ante Elsa.

Flyn como todo ebrio comenzó a hacer disturbios que terminaron eél golpeando divertido a algunos clientes y los encargados de seguridad que se le acercaban mientras gritaba -¡Jack! ¡Ayúdame!-

La escena le pareció graciosa a Elsa y a la vez interesante porque nunca había visto a Jack siendo tan ¿maduro? No sabía si esa era la palabra, pero si sabía que haría para hacer la situación mas interesante para ella.

\- ¿De verdad lo conoces? - se acercó riendo a Jack que estaba en la barra dándole la espalda a Flyn, trantando de ignorar lo que pasaba.

\- Jajajajajaja, parece interesante, es bastante loco- continuó diciendo Elsa, esta vez con un tono retador hacia él.

\- ¡El y yo estamos locos! - Jack dijo eso dejando su cerveza en la barra y mirando por unos instantes a Elsa. Después se lanzó a los golpes junto a Flyn.

Hiccup que miraba divertido se acercó a Elsa con la intensión de sacar algo de ventaja.

\- Jack... Esta loco - le dijo Elsa a Hiccup sin dejar de ver a Jack.

\- Es un tonto- dijo Hiccup a secas pero divertido.

\- Ah ¿si? A mi no me lo parece...- le dijo señalandole la escena de golpes.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Esto? Ja, eso lo hace cualquiera. Yo puedo ser mas loco-

La pelea entre otros clientes del lugar con Jack y Flyn se vio interrumpida cuando finalmente los de seguridad los pudieron sacar, antes de salir Jack le lanzó un beso a Elsa, le guiñó el ojo y salió después que su amigo Flyn.

\- ¿Mas loco?... Mejora esto y ya veremos- Elsa le dio un beso en la mejilla a Hiccup y después lo dejó para irse con sus amigas que ya habían logrado entrar.

 **Gracias a quiénes lo estén leyendo.**

 **Ojalá les este gustando aunque ssa un poquito, recuerden que hago eso mas como forma de entretenerme pero si le gusta a alguien mas ¡Que mejor!**

 ***Cambié a los personajes un poco para poder ambientarlos a la historia, pero tranquilos, poco a poco irán tomando sus personalidades.**

 **Los personajes son propiedad de Disney y Dreamworks**

 **P.D. no soy buena redactando ¡Perdón! Pero disfrútenlo**


End file.
